Various properties of polymers, such as the slickness of the polymer or the blocking tendency, may be modified through use of additives. End-use articles may have various combinations of slickness and blocking depending upon their intended use. For example, it may be desirable for polymeric liners that protect the beds of trucks to have a low slickness or high coefficient of friction (COF) to prevent slipping and injury. As another example, it may be advantageous for a polymer such as those used to construct food coverings to be highly blocking. Alternatively, polymers used to construct commercial food packaging containers may be required to have a low blocking tendency in order to facilitate their opening under high-throughput manufacturing conditions. Thus, additives may be used to achieve desirable blocking and COF properties. However, as the levels of additives increase, other properties of the polymer may undesirably change. For example, as additive levels increase, polymer films may become hazy. Thus, a need exists for additives, alone or in combination, that modify the coefficient of friction and/or the blocking properties of polymers to achieve the desired characteristic for a particular application while maintaining other beneficial mechanical or optical properties.